Movie Time
by GnnyPotter4
Summary: PG just in case!What happenes at the movies when Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny decide to go?? a SHORT, ONE chapter story! that means FINISHED!! please R&R!


Disclaimer: none of the characters are mine, they belong to J. K. Rowling The Great! My friend and I went to a theater and it became my inspiration along with a party I went to (MADDIE!)! 

  


This is my 2nd story hope u like it review and tell me if u do! Or don't.....

  


Movie Time

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

  


"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Ginny yelled running down the hall giggling with Harry close behind her and Ron and Hermione close behind him.

"I'm going to get her!!", Harry yelled back at his best friends and sure enough a second later Ginny felt his arms around her waist and she was being pulled to the floor giggling madly and struggling out of his grip. Somehow Harry ended up with his arm around her waist so she was facing him tickling her mercilessly. Ron and Hermione came up behind him and helped hold her down with wicked smiles on their faces. The three of them had promised her a surprise attack for teasing them the other day.

"Promise you wont say it again!" Harry laughed

"I......PROMISE.......!!!", she gasped.

Harry tickled her one last time then stopped with a final, "Told you!!"Everyone laughed, they happened to be sugar high from all the candy they had eaten. 

"Lets go to a movie!" Ron suggested excitedly

"STAR WARS!!!!" Hermione yelled

"hehehe"

They raced to the car and drove off to the muggle theater around the corner. Then while Ron got snacks they bought tickets and went to theater 4. It was totally empty and said "Reserved for: Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Weasley." All of them stood there for a minute and exchanged looks before opening the doors and rushing in. Inside there was a screen the size of a 3 story building and long rows of seats. In the front was a table to fit four people and a couple of waiters waiting (hehehe) for them. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down. The waiters asked for drinks.

"A coke please."

"What's a coke Harry?" whispered Ron

"Its good you should get one."

"Ok ill have a coke also."

The waiter looked at Hermione.

"Ill have a virgin strawberry daiquiri."

"A virgin strawberry what?" Ginny asked 

"She'll have one too" Harry told the waiter

As the waiter walked away Ginny rounded on Harry. "_What_ did you order me?"

"What Hermione got..."

"What is it?"

"Oh stop fussing Ginny, you'll like it!"Hermione told Ginny.

Harry looked around at everyone, "Hey, anyone want to race me to the top?"

"No."

"No."

"No way."

"WHAT! Why not?"

"Because every time we race you always win." Ron stated

"You don't have to be so blunt bout it. Hermione, Ginny.....plllllleeeeaaaasssseeee?"

Hermione looked at him, "Nope im not going to humiliate myself, period." 

Harry gave Ginny his best sad puppy dog look.

"Where did you learn to make that face?" Ginny asked him, "Oh alright I will."

"Ok, Ron, will you do the honors?"

"Sure. Ready? One. Two. THREE!"

They were off, Harry jumped over the railing and ran with Ginny close behind. A moment later Harry was at the top watching Ginny yelling, "I won!"

"Ugh, be quiet."

"Your drinks, ladies and gentlemen. The movie will start in half an hour." 

After a little while Ron and Harry got into their own conversation about Quidditch and Hermione and Ginny were looking through a Teen Witch magazine they had gotten from the waiter, and were talking about guys in the magazine.

"What do you think about him?" Hermione pointed to a picture of a guy named Johnny C. Witch.

"Ugh! I hate him!!! Quick turn the page!!"

"Ok, Ok, Ok, turning."

She turned the page and they continued talking. Somehow there conversation turned to cute boys.

"Sooo, who do you think is the cutest boy, Malfoy or Harry?" Ginny whispered

"Ron"

"That wasn't a choice and the answer is Harry"

"Ron!" Hermione began absent-mindedly turning the pages back towards the begining.

"Harry!"

"Ron!"

"HARRY!"

"RON!!"

"HARRY!!!"

"RON!!!!!" Hermione turned the last page to the front cover of the magazine with a big picture of Johnny C. Witch.

"AHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" Ginny pounded his face with her fist her face contorted in fury. 

"Um.........Ginny.........?" said Hermione cautiously watching as Ginny pounded his face, "It's ok...."

"What was that about?" Harry asked eyeing Ginny who was now shredding the magazine cover and muttering angrily. 

"Oh....Nothing"

Ginny started laughing crazily and fell off her chair still laughing. Hermione, Ron, and Harry starred at Ginny as she clutched her side laughing madly.

"Right....um......Hermione?" Ron asked 

"What?"

"Are you sure that's a virgin?"

Harry still looking at Ginny replied first, "Which one?"

Hermione snickered.

"Ugh, the drink Harry, the drink."

Just then the lights dimmed and the commercials started.

~*~*~*~**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok my second story, and I LOVE REVIEWS! Please I need to know if I should not spend my time on stories (hopeless) or any improvements. Hehehe. Oh, and read my first one to! 

The Secret Revealed

REVIEW!!! 


End file.
